


My Fiancee's Brother

by PrincessOTP



Series: My Girlfriend's Brother [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A bunch of wedding stuff I have no idea about, A lot of references to My Girlfriend's Brother, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Can't forget the tree puns, Evan is engaged to Zoe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Sequel, Sort Of, They'll always be here, They're back, Tree Puns, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Zoe is a good sister, a bit of crying, endgame treebros, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOTP/pseuds/PrincessOTP
Summary: "Connor hated the ring on his sisters finger.He hated that Evan Hansen gave her it.He hated that it’s not on his finger."In which, Evan is engaged to Zoe, Connor is jealous and tries to get over Evan (It doesn't work that well)





	1. Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, soooo this is my sort-of sequel to My Girlfriend's Brother. It's an alternate ending to that story where Connor and Evan don't get together in the end (and neither do Zoe and Alana) and instead, Evan stays with Zoe and eventually ends up asking her to marry him. That's where this story comes in.
> 
> You don't HAVE to read MGB to read this one, but I reference it a lot, so it might make a bit more sense if you did.
> 
> Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A is engaged to Person B’s sibling. The trouble is, B has developed serious feelings for A. They have accepted their fate and begun trying to get over A when one day, B comes home to find their sibling crying. They go to try and help but the sibling flies into a rage, accusing a deeply confused B of going behind their back with A. It turns out that A has just confessed to being equally in love with B.

Connor hated the ring on his sisters finger. 

 

He hated that Evan Hansen gave her it. 

 

He hated that it’s not on his finger. 

 

He hated himself for hating it. He should be happy for his sister! She’s engaged to Evan fucking Hansen! He should be partying or something. But he’s not.

How can he be when the person she’s going to be marrying is the one he’s been totally, impossibly in love with for years? His relationship with Zoe may have been fixed a long time ago, but he still couldn’t help but hate her just a little bit. He still loved her, but his jealousy got the better of him sometimes.

Either way, he tries to be supportive, no matter how much it breaks his heart. After all, when your two favorite people in the world are happy, you’re supposed to be happy for them, right? So when Evan asks Connor to be his best man, he can’t say no.

It was going to be a small wedding, mostly family, so Evan decided to DIY some invitations instead of getting already made ones. Connor had helped him, drawing a little picture of the couple on the front of each of them. And despite the aching in his heart, he had to admit they were cute together.

The date of the wedding was getting closer and closer, and they still had some things they needed to take care of. Like Zoe’s dress. She’d gone and looked at dresses about 100 times now, but still hadn’t found “the one.”

Connor’s beginning to wonder if she ever will find “the one” and he secretly hopes she doesn’t and they’ll have to cancel the wedding. Which is silly, because it would just be delaying the wedding, not getting rid of it for good, but maybe Connor just hopes it’s more time for one of them to change their mind. Not that it’s going to happen. They’re going to be in love for fucking ever!

 

He really needed to get over Evan Hansen.

 

Connor’s not sure why Zoe invited him to go dress-searching. It’s not like he knew anything about dresses, let alone wedding dresses. Either way, she wanted his help, and he just couldn’t say no to her puppy dog face.

 

Basically it sort of went like this:

“What about this one?”  
“Sure.”  
“What are you saying? It’s not right at all!”

“Do you think this one is too poofy?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Fine? I’m a walking puffball over here!”

“Do you think I should go for an A-line dress or more of a mermaid one?”  
“What do you think is best?”  
“Connor, I’m asking for _your_ opinion!”  
“Fine, go with mermaid.”  
“Really? I think A-line is a better choice for me.”

 

Pretty much, it was a disaster.

Well, it _was_ a disaster until…

 

“Connor! Connor!” Zoe exclaimed from the dressing room.

“What?” Connor asked, exasperated. She stepped out into view. She looked beautiful, but she was also beautiful in all the other dresses that she didn’t like.

“This is it!”

“This is what?”

“It! The one!” This surprised Connor. She had been looking for the perfect dress for so long, Connor had started believing it didn’t even exist. He instantly felt relief that it was over followed directly by the exact opposite feeling of dread. The dress was just one more step closer to the wedding. He shook off the feeling, though. He has been selfish all of his life, he couldn’t be selfish now.

“That’s great, Zoe!” He hugged his sister.

“I know!” She squealed, “I finally found it! Now, I can get married to the best guy ever in the best dress ever!” Connor sighed internally. They both knew that Evan Hansen really was the best guy ever.

 

He really needed to get over Evan Hansen.

 

Connor tried to sign up for online dating. The problem is, he had no idea what he’s doing. Thankfully, his sister was more than happy to help, especially since she wanted to repay him for helping find the perfect dress. Connor didn’t really help at all, but if she insists…

“What would you say is your best feature?” Zoe read.

“I don’t know.”

“I see why you were having so much trouble without me. Just pick something!”

“Oh, you mean like you picked your dress?” Zoe glared at him.

“Your dry, sarcastic humor it is.” She typed it into the bar. “Also, that was my wedding dress. Which is a whole lot more important than the info you put into a _dating website._ Now, do you want me to help you or not?”

“Sorry, sorry. Continue.”

 

Zoe helped in answer all these questions about himself that he assumed was for matching him up with someone, and they moved on to his profile. “Ooh. Now we got to choose a profile picture for you. This is going to be the first thing they see, so we need to find a really good picture of you.”

Connor was too caught in trying to find a picture of himself he didn’t hate to realize the door opened. Zoe did notice, though.

“Evan!” She beamed, “Hey, I was just helping Connor set up a dating profile.”

“A… dating profile?”

“Like, for a dating site. He figured it was time to meet someone, I guess.” Zoe nudged her brother.

“Yeah, with all the wedding planning I got a bit… jealous, I suppose.” Connor resolutely did not look at Evan when he said that.

“Oh. Uh, good for you, I guess…” Evan murmured.

 

Zoe turned back to Connor as her phone went off. “Oh, uh, sorry.” She checked it, “It’s the florist, I gotta take this. Evan, can you help Connor pick out a good picture while I’m gone?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

Great, the guy he was trying to get over was going to help him with his attempts to get over him.

Not trusting himself to say anything, Connor thrust his phone at Evan, allowing him to look through the pictures himself. Evan scrolled through the photos for a bit before stopping on one. “Use this one.” He said, handing Connor the phone back.

 

Connor examined the photo. He remembered when this was taken. “Didn’t you take this picture of me?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah.” Evan sighed, “We were hanging out at the orchard and I snuck a picture of you and you wanted me to delete it, but I just couldn’t because you were so cute in it.”

Connor tried and failed not to let Evan calling him ‘cute’ get to him and make him flustered. “You liked it so much, so I let it slide. And, well, I don’t _hate_ it, so that’s something.”

The picture was of him smiling in the sunlight, probably laughing at something Evan said. It was definitely a candid photo but the realness of it somehow made it better.

“It was after we finally got over being awkward after… uh, that time we kissed.” Evan whispered the last part.

Connor hid his face as he turned red from that memory. He remembered that too well. He thought about it way too many times. He recalled having a little heart-to-heart with Evan and then somehow… they ended up together. But it didn’t last long. After all, Connor had just kissed his sister’s boyfriend. So he ran. 

After that, Evan told him it didn’t have to change their relationship and that they could just forget it happened. They both agreed to never, ever, under any condition, to tell Zoe.  
But, as Evan said, it was awkward for a while after that.

 

It was starting to feel awkward, so Connor quickly made the picture his profile pic and moved on.

“Bio?” Connor read off the screen.

“Oh, uh, it wants you to write something about yourself.”

“I got that, I’m just not sure what it wants me to say…” Connor squinted his eyes at his screen as if he could somehow get it to tell him what to do.

“Well what do you think are, um, quality traits about you?” Evan asked, trying to assist. Again, Connor found it totally ironic that Evan Hansen was unknowingly trying to help Connor get over him. 

 

“Ugh, this is just like the ‘best feature’ question.” Connor groaned, “It’d be easier for me to list off what _isn’t_ good about me.” 

“What? Don’t say that, there’s lots of good things about you!” Evan protested.

“Really?” Connor replied, unbelievingly.

“Yeah!”

“Like what?”

“Oh, uh, like…” Evan trailed off.

“See? You can’t think of any.”

 

“Yes I can! You’re smart! You try and hide it sometimes but I had Chemistry with you senior year and I know you got all A’s in that class! And I also know you did great in your other classes! I mean, I should know, I tutored you myself! You’re also very creative. I love seeing you doodling things on your arms and whenever you let me look at your sketchbook I’m always amazed. Plus, I’ve read your writing and I really think you should consider publishing a book. Oh, and you’re funny! I always laugh at your jokes.” He paused. “Except maybe the really self-deprecating ones because you are amazing and you need to know that.” Connor crossed his arms, trying to stop his stomach from flip-flopping and his heart to stop pounding.

“Okay, I get it, I’m awesome.” Connor couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Absolutely. That’s why you’re my best friend after all.” Evan shot back an even brighter grin and Connor could have melted right there if he didn’t stop to realize this was exactly what he was trying to prevent with this whole dating site thing.

 

“Dang, you’re being so sweet, you’re making me regret running away after our kiss.” Connor flirted a bit, instantly wanting to take it back because even though it was supposed to be friendly banter, it was the opposite of what he was going for here.

Evan fiddled with the hem of his shirt a bit, glancing around the room. “Heh. R-right. Uh, you know, Zoe is just in the other room and maybe you could be a bit more quiet. Like, I know we’re getting m-married-” He took a breath, “But I still think it’d be weird for her to know I kissed her brother and we sort of agreed we wouldn’t say anything.”

Connor was going to apologize but the phrasing threw him off, “Wait, _you_ kissed _me_?” He made sure to keep his voiced lowered this time.

“Um, _yes_? D-do you not remember that happening?”

“I remember kissing _you_ , I don’t remember you kissing _me_.”

“Wait, _you_ kissed _me_? I thought you ran away because I was gross and you didn’t want to kiss me.”

“I ran away because you were my sister’s _boyfriend_.” Connor corrected.

“Oh.” There was a silence in the room as the two boys processed. When Connor finally got it through his head that _Evan Hansen_ kissed him, he thought he might explode.To stop himself from bursting at the seams he attempted to change the topic.

 

“Okay, so smart, creative, and funny?” Connor recapped, turning back to the dating site and trying to write something that made him seem cool but not arrogant.

“Oooh, try and squeeze a pun in there, you’re great at those.” Evan suggested, reading what Connor wrote over his shoulder. Everything was seemingly back to normal.

“Yeah, I’m the pun king. Although, I recall when we first met that you started with the puns before me. Even though it was an accident. What did you say again? ‘I’m glad to tree here?’”

“I’m pretty sure there was a lot more stuttering, but yeah. I was kind of nervous. I sort of thought you were gonna murder me.” Connor fell into a fit of laughter.

“You- you thought I was going to _murder_ you?” He asked in between laughs.

“Shut up, stop laughing. I didn’t even know you and then you randomly took me in your car to an abandoned orchard, what was I supposed to think?”

“Ah, I guess that is a bit creepy.” Connor conceded. “Anyways, back to puns. I have a boatload of them. Tree puns are my specialty.” He winked at Evan, “I have so many, it’s practically buy one get one _tree_.”

“Do your products come with a warran- _tree_?”

“Absolutely, I guaran- _tree_ it.”

 

Connor was super aware of the fact he was grinning stupidly at Evan, but he could see Evan had the same expression, so it didn’t matter. That was, until Zoe walked back in the room and Connor forced his smile down and went back to typing.

So far, all this dating site has done is make him fall more in love with Evan and now he's stuck knowing that Evan had actually kissed him and not just the other way around. But it didn't matter, because Evan was getting married… to Connor’s sister.

 

He _really_ needs to get over Evan Hansen.

 

Connor doesn’t know how Zoe got him roped into another wedding thing. She had scheduled a cake-tasting appointment–or whatever you’d call it–and then she got called into work because of an emergency. “Connor can you please go with Evan to taste some cake? I would send him alone but I know he’ll get anxious by himself.” Zoe had asked, trying to get an answer from him while putting her shoes on to leave.

“Fine. But only because I know Evan will say all of the cakes are good and be unable to choose just one. He’s terrible at making his own decisions.” Connor knew it was because Evan was afraid to make the wrong decision but still, it’s not that hard to make a few _little_ decisions.

So here he was, sitting at a little table with Evan Hansen, with a bunch of little cakes to try sitting around them. Connor let Evan stutter his way through the details of the wedding logistics that the baker needed to know as well as discuss the price range for the cake.

Connor wasn’t briefed on this information beforehand, since he wasn’t supposed to be coming here in the first place, otherwise he would have helped Evan out a bit more. He did let his hand linger on Evan’s shoulder while he was talking, non-verbally reminding Evan that he was here for him. It seemed to relax him slightly, so it worked.

They also went over a few other details about the cake like whether they wanted to decorate it with fondant or buttercream. Pretty much, they got everything that wasn’t actually tasting the cakes out of the way. Connor was relieved when he finally got to take a bite of sweet baked goodness.

 

Connor _loved_ sweets. Honestly, though, who doesn’t? Connor had always liked eating pastries but his real obsession probably actually came when he met Evan. It didn’t take very long to figure out that Evan was a stress-baker considering that Evan is stressed a lot. As a result of the stress, Evan always had a lot of leftovers which he gladly shared with his best friend. Connor quickly got used to having a cookie or something like that with him everyday. It didn’t help his addiction that Evan was such a good baker.

Connor tasted the cake in his mouth and wasn’t so sure about it. In fact, after eating all of the cakes that they brought out, Connor still didn’t think they held a candle to Evan. But he perhaps was a _teensy_ bit bias. 

“So what’s your favorite so far?” Evan asked, taking a bite of the lemon cake.

“Chocolate, duh.” Connor rolled his eyes, playfully.

“Of course,” Evan teased. “How could I forget your all time favorite cake flavor that you have me make you every year on your birthday?”

“Hey, that’s on you.” Connor protested, “I didn’t even want to celebrate my birthday! You were the one who decided you had to do something for me. Besides, your cakes are always so delicious, I can’t pass up an opportunity to have one all to myself!”

“They’re not that good…” Evan glanced away sheepishly

“Evan, how many times do I have to say that they are before you get it into your head?”

“Three Hundred Million?”

“For real, though, why don’t you make your own wedding cake?”

“Well, um, wedding cakes are super extravagant and I don’t think I could do that kind of decorating, especially all by myself.”

“I could help you.

“Connor, you’d just end up eating it.” Connor couldn’t deny that.

Evan ended up really liking that lemon one, so that’s what he went with. He requested it had strawberry filling as well, because he knew Zoe liked that. Connor still thought he should have gone with chocolate, but that was just his opinion. 

 

But if everything was up to Connor, the cake flavor wouldn’t even be a problem, because the wedding wouldn’t even be happening. However, the world didn’t work around Connor’s every whim. In fact, the world always seems like it’s working against him every day. He couldn’t blame everything on the world, though, because he’s the one who fell in love with unattainable. 

 

He _really_ needed to _get over_ Evan Hansen.

 

The day Connor was dreading was getting closer and closer without a thing that he could do to stop it. Not that he wanted to stop it. Well, the jealous part of him definitely wanted to sabotage the whole thing, but the rest of him just wanted Evan and Zoe to be happy. 

The dress rehearsal of the wedding was today, so Connor had to go searching for the suit that Zoe picked out for him to wear. He didn’t need to wear it to the rehearsal, but he thought he might as well get it out now so he didn’t have to dig it out later. It was it his closet somewhere. The issue here was that Connor’s closet was a mess. He had to move boxes just to get to where his clothes were hanging. It’s why Connor pretty much just wears the same thing every day. 

Connor started shoving boxes to the side when something slid off the top box and hit him on the head. Thankfully, it wasn’t anything heavy. Connor set the boxes down and looked around for whatever it was that fell on him.

He smiled when he saw what it was. Connor quickly picked up the object and gently put it on his head. The red and pink carnations of the flower crown stood out with his dark outfit. He remembered when he and Evan made each other flower crowns. Connor’s was a giant mess, but Evan loved it anyways.

The memory turned bittersweet as he remembered what he was doing. Connor strolled over to his bed and gingerly placed the flower crown next to Ash. Ash was yet another memory with Evan. The tiny black plush cat was his best friend other than Evan. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he still slept with Ash every night. Maybe it was because Evan won it for him at that carnival. Everything came back to Evan with him, didn’t it?

Connor cleared out the rest of the stuff blocked his way, and finally made it to the clean pressed suit he was looking for. Glancing at the time, Connor realized he took so long that he’d actually have to leave soon. And if Connor took one last look at Ash as he walked out the door, no one was there to blame him.

 

Connor forced himself to smile while standing by Evan’s side during the rehearsal. He had worn the suit anyways just to get used to wearing something fancy. Zoe was about to walk in and Connor had no idea how he was supposed to do this for real because he already couldn’t stand being here.

Then the wedding march started playing and Connor took in a deep breath. As Zoe headed down the aisle towards them Connor couldn’t help but glance at Evan. He was a bit surprised to find Evan looking back at him with a small smile. He thought that Evan would be staring at his soon-to-be wife and trying to picture the real wedding which was sure to be the best day in his life.

However, Evan didn’t look away from Connor for a second. Connor knew he wasn’t worth being looked at when the person Evan was going to spend his life with was in the other direction, so he broke the gaze first and the rest of the rehearsal went smoothly.

If Connor didn’t know any better, he would say that there was something behind the way Evan was looking at him. Connor knew better, though. It was only his wishful thinking. The wedding was only days away and Connor still hadn’t let go of hope.

 

_He really needed to get over Evan Hansen._

 

Connor spent the next few days holed up in his room, face shoved into his toy cat, trying to forget everything he loved about the boy he couldn’t have. It was only on the day that the wedding was supposed to take place that Connor got up. He was supposed to pick up Zoe for the wedding so he sort of had to.

 

He headed over to Zoe’s place and let himself in with the key he got from Evan. “Hey, are you ready for your big day?” Connor tried to sound enthusiastic as he called out into the apartment, “Did Evan leave already?” He wondered as he stepped into the room Zoe was in, not having seen the tree-lover anywhere.

Connor only noticed Zoe was crying when she turned to him. “What are you doing here?!” She screamed at him.

“I, uh, was supposed to pick you up for your wedding. A-are you okay?”

“Wedding? Didn’t you get my text?! It’s cancelled!”

“What? Why?” When did this happen?

“As if you don’t know!” Zoe screeched.

“Am I supposed to know?” Serious what was going on?

“This is all your fault! You always have to ruin everything for me!” Her mascara was running down her face. “You’d use to tell me I’d never amount to anything and nobody would ever love me and I finally find someone who does and you have to take him away!”

“Zoe, you know I never meant any of that. I told you, I was just projecting my feelings towards myself onto you. And how exactly did I take Evan away from you?” Connor was utterly confused.

“You went behind my back and had your sick way with him!” Sick way…? What?

“Do.. do you think I slept with Evan or something?” Connor inquired, perplexed.

“Well you did something! Otherwise I wouldn’t have come home to find my fiance telling me that he couldn’t marry me because he was in love with my brother!”

 

Connor froze. “He...he’s in love with me?” A look of realization came over Zoe’s face when he said that and all the anger faded from her face.

“You.. really didn’t know, did you?” 

Connor shook his head. He felt lightheaded and needed to sit down so he plopped down on the bed.

“Oh wow.” Zoe sat by Connor. “Sorry for yelling. I just- I really loved him.” She paused. “Love him.” Tears formed in her eyes again.

 

“Don’t we all?” Connor joked, feeling his own eyes watering.

“So, you love him too?” Zoe turned to face her brother.

“Yeah,” Connor admitted, “It’s hard to say for how long though. I think I loved him since the day I met him.”

“Oh Connor, this must have been so hard for you.” Zoe sympathized, wrapping her arms around Connor.

“Hard for me? Zoe, you were _this close_ to being left at the altar! Your fiance just ended it right before you were supposed to get married!”

 

“Yes, this hurts. A lot. But you had to sit here for years pining for him!”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds…” Connor sheepishly spoke.

“You only say that because I know you still believe you don’t deserve to be happy. You totally deserve it.” She smiled at him. “I’m sorry for bringing up the past. Of course I know you didn’t mean the things you said to me when we were teenagers. You’ve come such a long way since then and you really are the best brother I could wish for.”

“Don’t be getting all sappy on me, Zo.” A tear rolled down Connor’s face.

“I just got dumped, I think I’m aloud to be emotional. But Connor, he loves you.” Zoe released him from her arms. “Just because it’s my loss doesn’t mean it can’t be your gain.”

“What? Isn’t it a rule not to date your sister’s ex?” Connor teased, attempting to not freak out at this change.

“Maybe, but the Murphy kids never did play by the rules. Listen, I love both of you and that means I want you yo be happy, and if you’re the happiest with each other then I think you should go for it. I’m gonna have to get over him anyways, might as well move it along. Besides, wouldn’t want for the reason he called off our wedding to have been for nothing.” She winked at him, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.” She was completely serious.

“Okay. Then I guess… I’ll finally tell him how I feel.”

 

He definitely did not need to get over Evan Hansen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like alternate ent-ing am I right? 
> 
> ...No? 
> 
> Oh ok...


	2. Get Out Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has doubts about marrying Zoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Evan's perspective of what happened last chapter. I wanted to to parallel the previous chapter so I did the same thing with the repeating phrase and such. Hope you enjoy! (And don't worry, everything will wrap up in the last chapter)

Evan Hansen couldn’t believe he had actually asked Zoe Murphy to marry him...

 

He could believe he had actually asked _Zoe_ Murphy to marry him.

 

I mean, it made sense. Zoe was his girlfriend, that obviously who he should ask. So then why did he keep doubting that decision? He didn’t at first. Zoe was the girl he always had wanted to be with. His complete dream girl.

When Evan asked Connor to draw the picture for the front of all of the invitations, he didn’t expect to find anything wrong with it. There was nothing wrong with the actual art, of course; Connor was an amazing artist. But something seemed off about the drawing of him and Zoe. He disregarded it and sent them out anyways, though. He couldn’t stress over it because he already had enough things to stress about with the wedding planning.

 

Connor and Zoe had gone to browse dresses, leaving Evan to himself. It’s in times like this that Evan really thinks about the siblings’ relationship. When he first met Connor, Zoe still hated her brother. Evan had helped them work everything out after hearing both sides of the story, but he liked to think they would have mended their bond without him, even if he isn’t entirely sure that’s what would have happened.

When they got back, Evan’s ear was talked off. Zoe started gushing about finally finding the perfect dress and once she had gleefully skipped off, Connor complained about the whole thing. It made Evan sort of glad that he couldn’t come because he “wasn’t supposed to see the dress before the wedding.” He loved Zoe but, she was a total bridezilla.

So as much as he loved her, Evan had to concede that Connor was right. But maybe a part of that was in how much Connor made Evan laugh while telling the whole story of dress shopping from his perspective.

 

Connor Murphy was his best friend, after all.

 

When Evan walked into the room where Connor and Zoe were hanging out at, he didn’t expect to find Connor trying to set up a dating profile. “A… dating profile?” He had asked in shock. Zoe told him that Connor figured it was time to meet someone and Evan opened his mouth to protest before Connor admitted that he was jealous because of the wedding, which shut him up. He didn’t know why but the fact the Connor was jealous made Evan feel better. Though, when did he start feeling bad? Evan mumbled out something supportive, still wrapping his head around the situation.

The florist finally had gotten back to Zoe and she left the room, leaving Evan to help with Connor’s profile. Evan really didn’t want to help Connor find someone. Wait.. that sounds weird, why wouldn’t Evan want his best friend to be happy? No, he just meant that dating sites were scary. You didn’t know these people! What if Connor ended up murdered by his date?

Nevertheless, when Connor handed Evan his phone, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to go through all of the pictures of Connor. He didn’t know which one to choose because Connor was all too adorable in all of them. There was that one where Connor was wearing the flower crown Evan made him, and the one where Connor was up in a tree. Evan had taken both of those pictures. Evan wouldn’t say he’s that into photography but he will always take a picture of Connor whenever he has the chance. He just couldn’t decide until he came across a photo of Connor where he was showing one of his genuine smiles and the lighting was perfect, making Connor look absolutely stunning. “Use this one.” Evan ended up saying, handing Connor back his phone.

He regretted choosing it for a second. _What are you doing Evan? This beautiful picture will only make him attractive to potential murderers!_ The voice in Evan’s head yelled at him. But then Connor was reminiscing on when the photo was taken and the thoughts passed. Evan remember that day well. It was…

“It was after we finally got over being awkward after… uh, that time we kissed.” Evan hadn’t meant to say that aloud but once he knew he was saying it, he whispered it. Evan glanced away from Connor and a tiny bit of heat rushed to his ears. Evan didn’t think about that kiss that often. It was embarrassing to kiss a boy and have him run away from you. Not to mention, that Evan was dating Zoe at the time.

Evan had a mini freakout afterwards but he decided not to think about it too much or else he might ruin his relationships. That’s why he told Connor that they didn’t have to mention it ever again. Thankfully, Connor started talking again before Evan could go back down that rabbit hole.

However, the topic was back to the dating profile and that weird gut feeling that Evan got when he first learned Connor was making one returned. It wasn’t pleasant. Yet, Evan assisted Connor anyways. Which Connor definitely needed. How could this boy think he had no quality traits? Evan remedied this immediately, telling Connor there were a lot of good things about him, but Connor still wasn’t buying it.

“Like what?” Connor questioned, incredulously

“Oh, uh, like...” _‘You’re a good kisser.’_ His brain supplied, still on the previous subject. Connor took his silence as an inability to think of a good trait, so Evan continued, pushing the thought out of his head. Evan allowed himself to gush about Connor because he needed him to know that it was all true.

“Okay, I get it, I’m awesome.” Connor smiled at him. There it was again. That genuine smile that made Evan’s stomach flip flop. He didn’t quite know why he felt all fluttery but he knew it was a good thing so he couldn’t help but look forward to every single one of those smiles. “Dang, you’re being so sweet, you’re making me regret running away after our kiss.” Connor playfully flirted, knocking the breath out of Evan.

Evan fiddled with the hem of his shirt, wondering when his heart started beating so fast, and shifted his eyes around the room.“Heh. R-right. Uh, you know, Zoe is just in the other room and maybe you could be a bit more quiet. Like, I know we’re getting m-married-” He took a breath, taking back the air that was stolen earlier, “But I still think it’d be weird for her to know I kissed her brother and we sort of agreed we wouldn’t say anything.” _Plus, you saying that so brazenly made me a bit flustered._

“Wait _you_ kissed me?” Connor whispered this time, confusing Evan. Did he not remember? Evan asked him this. “I remember kissing _you_ , I don’t remember you kissing _me_.”

“Wait, you kissed me? I thought you ran away because I was gross and you didn’t want to kiss me.”

“I ran away because you were my sister’s boyfriend.” _Oh... that makes sense._

 

So Connor didn’t think he was gross and weird for kissing him? And… Connor had actually intended to kiss Evan, too? That thought made his heart beat go wild again. Evan was certain that Connor didn’t like it, which was a big factor into his decision to not saying anything about it ever again, but if Connor actually did want to kiss Evan then…

Before Evan could think this through anymore, Connor resumed the conversation, recapping the points Evan made earlier. Evan suggested Connor put a witty pun into his bio because he knew that he enjoyed all of Connor’s puns.

“Yeah, I’m the pun king. Although, I recall when we first met that you started with the puns before me. Even though it was an accident. What did you say again? ‘I’m glad to _tree_ here?’” Oh God, Evan forgot about that- not about that day, he could never forget that day- but about that slip up.

That day was probably the best day of his life. It was the first day he really got to see the real Connor Murphy. Even if he thought that Connor was taking him out back to kill him at first. He confessed this to Connor, who laughed in response.

“You- you thought I was going to _murder_ you?” He asked in between laughs.

“Shut up, stop laughing.” Even though looking back, Evan did find it funny, at the time it was completely serious, ”I didn’t even know you and then you randomly took me in your car to an abandoned orchard, what was I supposed to think?”

“Ah, I guess that is a bit creepy.” Connor conceded, wiping his eyes of joyful tears. They exchanged a few more puns and Evan really couldn’t help but look into Connor’s eyes and imagine it was that day again where Connor first became his friend. Evan honestly doesn’t know what his life would be like without Connor and he doesn’t want to imagine it without him there.

Evan knew that he was smiling too big at Connor, but when he saw a matching smile on the taller boy, he couldn’t bring himself to care because all of Connor’s smiles were wonderful. Then Zoe came back into the room and the moment was over. Still, the memory lingered in his memory, thanking the stars that he has Connor.

 

Connor Murphy was his _best_ friend, after all.

 

The cake tasting was a part of the wedding planning that Evan was excited for. Being a fellow baker himself, he was really hyped to taste the flavors and see all of the gorgeous decorations this baker made. Be that as it may, when Zoe alerted Evan that she wasn’t going to be able to make it, he was instantly panicked. Fortunately, Connor was able to fill in and even though Connor knew none of the details of the cake they wanted for the wedding, just being there beside Evan really helped him. 

Connor’s presence was invariably a source of comfort and support for Evan. From the moment they met on, Connor made Evan feel like he could be himself around the other boy. Evan was incredibly grateful to be able to be by Connor’s side pretty much every day.

Evan’s favorite flavor ended up being the lemon cake, and it was no surprise that Connor liked the chocolate cake. Ever since Connor learned Evan liked to bake, he consistently asked Evan for more food. The thing he asked for the most, however, was chocolate cake. Evan finally caved on Connor’s birthday, wanting to treat his buddy on his special day, but he’s demanded it every birthday thereafter.

Connor’s insistence that Evan was good enough to make his own wedding cake was nice. Evan knew it wasn’t true, but Connor was being thoughtful as always. Connor praised Evan too much, but that’s just what friends do.

 

Connor Murphy was his _best friend_ , after all

 

The closer he got to the wedding, the more worried Evan became. It was like a little voice inside him was telling him to shut down everything because it just wasn’t right. Evan brushed it off as pre-wedding jitters.

The dress rehearsal of the wedding was today and it was Evan’s chance to see that everything was going to be alright. Still a bit apprehensive, Evan crawled back into bed. He curled up next to his giant red panda stuffed animal and hugged her tight. Sequoia was always here for him whenever he was feeling down. Just like Connor was. However, Sequoia was there for him when Connor couldn’t be. At night when he wakes up from a nightmare, Sequoia was there to remind him everything was okay. She was the perfect reminder for that, because she was won for him by his best friend in the world. Not to mention that Evan had put the flower crown that Connor made for him on top her head. She was big enough for it, so he figured why not.

The flower crown wasn’t very well made. It was sloppy and flowers were sticking out where they shouldn’t be, but Connor made it and that was enough for Evan. Feeling a lot better after his cuddle with Sequoia, Evan got up out of bed and left for the rehearsal.

 

If this rehearsal was supposed to get him prepared for the actual thing, it severely failed. Evan wasn’t prepared to get married. He wasn’t prepared to legally say he was going to spend the rest of his life with Zoe Murphy. 

...And he definitely was not prepared for Connor Murphy wearing a suit. In all the years they’ve know each other now, Evan has never seen Connor dress formally. There’s never really been an occasion for it. They met senior year, but neither of them went to prom, and nothing really special has happened since then. Nothing that would require a formal attire, at least.

So, Evan was shocked to find just how handsome Connor Murphy was in a suit. Not that he wasn’t already handsome, but something about the suit just made it all more clear.  
He was so busy staring he barely even heard the wedding march start. When he did hear it, though, he still didn’t look away. When Connor turned and locked eyes with Evan, there was a little voice in his head that entertained the idea of this being a wedding for him and Connor. However, when Connor broke eye contact, Evan was blasted back into reality.

Evan glanced down the aisle and saw Zoe still making her way down it. He smiled. Because he was marrying Zoe. He was marrying the girl of his dreams… and not Connor. Definitely not Connor. Because, well…

 

_Connor was his best friend, after all_

 

Evan laid on his bed, clutching his red panda to his chest. He didn’t want to marry Zoe Murphy. It wasn’t pre-wedding jitters. It couldn’t be. This wasn’t just nervousness, this was complete dread of the day to come. He couldn’t do it.

Why was he so terrified of it? He loved Zoe. He definitely can’t imagine his life without her so what’s wrong? Everyone worked so hard to put this together, Evan can’t just bail unless he has a good reason. There has to be a reason, right?

Evan sighed as he squeezed Sequoia tighter. He was just going to disappoint everyone. His mom, Zoe’s parents, all of their friends, Connor. Of all of those people, Connor is the person he wants to disappoint the least. He’s used to having everyone else be disappointed in him, but Connor always believed in him. Now, he was going to hate Evan for breaking his sister’s heart. Evan knew he wouldn’t be able to survive that. He couldn’t stand Connor looking at him like that because he loved him.

Evan sat up in bed. He… he loved Connor. That… made so much sense. He thought about the other day at the rehearsal, remembering that brief thought of marrying Connor. His heart fluttered in his chest at the memory, proving his theory. Why didn't Evan see this before? This was why he didn’t want Connor signing up for a dating site, this is why Connor’s smiles make his stomach turn in the most pleasant way possible, this is why his heart rate is never consistent when he is with Connor, this is why Evan kissed him all the way back in high school.… 

 

And this why is he can’t marry Zoe Murphy.

 

Evan took a deep breath before heading into the bedroom the next day. Zoe turned around to him excitedly. “Welcome home! I’m so relieved to finally have all the planning done for the wedding, aren’t you?” Zoe came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“R-right.” Evan lied, almost deciding to just walk away and marry her anyways. But he needed to do this. He may lie sometimes but he couldn’t _live_ a lie. “Um, actually Zoe, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it? Did someone cancel on us?” Zoe questioned, seeing the look on Evan’s face.

“No, I-” This was so difficult to say. “I don’t think that… that I can marry you.” Evan forced the words out of his mouth.

“What? Oh Evan, are you getting cold feet? That’s normal.”

Evan shook his head. “No, I really can’t marry you.”

“Why?” Zoe asked, obviously not expecting an answer. Evan didn’t give one. “See? You don’t have a reason. That’s just because you’re nervous. It’ll all be fine, Evan, you’ll see.”

“It’s not fine.” Evan persisted.

“Give me one legitimate reason as to why you can’t marry me.”

“Because…” 

Evan felt like he was going to combust. 

“B-because I…” 

How was he supposed to say this?

 

"I’m in love with your brother.”

 

“You… what?” Zoe suddenly didn’t sound so understanding. “Get out.”

“Zoe, please listen I-”

“GET OUT!”

Evan didn’t hesitate to run out of the door. Not sure where to go, he booked a room at a hotel. It wasn’t his first thought of where to go, but he knew he couldn’t go to Connor’s without an explanation as to why he was there and there was no way he could tell him that. Tomorrow was his wedding day, and he just ruined it all.

Evan loved Zoe...he _thought_ he loved Zoe.. and he did, just... not as much as he thought he did. Evan told himself he did the right thing, because even if he sucked it up and married Zoe, this would have happened eventually. At least now she has a chance to find someone else who can love her the right way, instead of spending who knows how many more years with Evan in a lie of a marriage.

He just hoped they could still be friends. He hoped that Connor didn’t hate him for hurting his sister. He couldn’t live without them. 

He wondered what would happen if Connor found out why Evan didn’t marry Zoe. Maybe it was better if he didn’t if it meant it cost their friendship. That is, if they even survived the not marrying her in the first place. Evan prayed to God that everything was going to be fine. At the very least, he wanted Connor to always be at his side. He loved that boy so much.

Connor was more than a best friend to Evan, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like tree puns? I hope yew do. I know I'm a big sap for them. 
> 
> Some people think they're just oak-ay. I think acorn-y joke is fun every once in a while. I know a lot of you also love the puns I make and I can knot tree-fuse the opportunity to make them. 
> 
> Plus, a pun a chapter is what I came up with and I just have to stick with it.


	3. Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor finally talk

“So what are you going to do now?” Connor asked his sister.

“I guess I’m going to have to deal with all of the messy things that come with cancelling the wedding a day before it’s supposed to happen.” Zoe said, wiping her eyes.

“Ah, right…” Connor winced. “Good luck with that then.”

“Good luck with Evan. Not that you need it.” Zoe winked.

“And you’re absolutely sure you’re okay with this?”

“For the last time, yes!” Zoe reassured, laughing.

“Okay then…” Connor trailed off, “You wouldn’t happen to know where he went did you?”

“Nope. I yelled at him to get out and… he did.”

“He probably spent the night at a hotel. Even though I know he hates doing that.” Connor pulled out his phone to check the time. It was still pretty early in the morning, but Connor knew Evan would already be up and out of the hotel by this hour. “I think I may know where he is now.”

 

Connor drove down the all too familiar road, trying to think of what exactly he was going to say when he saw Evan. “Hey, you totally pulled an asshole move there with Zoe, my dear beloved sister who you were engaged to a day ago, but do you wanna go out?” Ugh. Guess he’ll just have to wing it.

Connor pulled up to the Autumn Smile apple orchard with no plan at all. He swiftly climbed the fence, the way he’s done so many times before and hopped down on the other side. The trees waved softly in the wind and it was just as beautiful as it’s always been.

Connor headed toward the yellow field and searched for the tallest tree. That was his and Evan’s unofficial spot. They always ended up there whenever they came back here. That’s where he knew he’d find Evan

 

And as it turned out, his suspicions were correct. There, up on the highest branches of the tree, was Evan Hansen. Without saying a word, Connor started climbing up to him. Connor doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous while being here in their special spot. It’s always been a safe place, and to be honest it did calm his nerves a bit, but he still had no clue what was going to happen once he got to the top.

When he got close enough to Evan, Connor cleared his throat, startling Evan, who hadn’t noticed him coming up. “C-Connor! What are you doing here?”

“I, um, I came to see you. Are you doing okay?” Connor thought to ask, genuinely wondering how Evan was feeling in all of this.

“Well, uh, considering I just probably screwed up my whole life, I’m feeling pretty okay.”

“You didn’t screw up, Evan.” Connor told him, and then paused to think, “Well, maybe you did a little but, if you really felt you didn’t love her enough, then it was the best thing to do for both of you.”

“Yeah, I guess… “ Evan trailed off, glancing around wildly, eyes everywhere but Connor, “Um, so d-do you know, uh, about… about why, uh, the r-reason why I-”

“Do I know you’re in love with me? Totally.” Connor took great satisfaction in the way Evan turned bright red.

“I'm so sorry, I’m sure I can get over you, this must be so weird for you to be liked by someone like me I mean whowouldwanttobelikedbymehaha.” Evan rambled, words getting faster and faster until they all ended up in one jumbled mess.

“Woah, Evan. Who said I didn’t like you liking me? Connor cut Evan off.

“Uh, what?”

“I’m happy you like me.”

“You… are?” Evan asked, breathless.

“It means I don’t have to sit through a boring wedding.” Connor shrugged, trying to play nonchalant.”

“Oh.” Evan’s face fell.

“Yeah, it would have been so terrible to watch the man I love get married to someone else, glad that didn’t happen.” Connor said, trying not to grin as he watch Evan’s face out of the corner of his eye.

“W-wait.” Evan took a second to process. “Th- the man you love is me right?”

“Yes, you idiot.” Connor finally let loose his smile. “I’d probably kiss you right now if you weren't all the way up there.”

“W-well, why don’t you come up here and kiss me then?” 

Connor’s eyes widened. He certainly was not expecting that from Evan. Despite the slight stutter, it was a very bold thing to say. That being said, Connor couldn’t resist to take up that offer.

He almost fell like 10 times—even though he’s pretty much an expert in climbing this tree by now—but he got up to where Evan was perched on his branch. “Hey,” He breathed.

“Hi,” Evan gazed at the boy in front of him, obviously nervous.

Connor decided to bite the bullet (maybe not the best metaphor for these two) and just kiss him. Connor leaned in so fast, however, that he just ended up head bumping with Evan with a painful thud. They both laughed awkwardly before Connor cupped Evan’s face and tried again, slower.

Connor was instantly reminded of the one other time he kissed Evan Hansen. It was exactly how he remembered it yet nothing like it at all. That kiss was never meant to happen—it just happened—this kiss was on purpose. This kiss wasn’t a heat of the moment thing, it was slow and a bit tentative and with the knowledge that they loved each other.

Connor still can’t believe it, though. Even with Evan right here, mouth moving against Connor’s, he still was expecting to wake up any minute and it all be a dream. But, when he pulled back, Evan was still there, looking at Connor as if he hung the moon.

 

But then, Evan’s face changed. He looked panicked. “What about Zoe? She’s your sister, and this would totally be a betrayal of your part, dating your sister’s ex, you can’t do that to her, I can’t let you do that! I mean-”

A part of Connor wanted to joke about how they just kissed but the first thing on Evan’s mind was still Zoe, but he knew now was not the time. “She’s fine with it.”

“What?” Evan stopped dead in his tracks.

“She said she’s fine with us dating. She encouraged it, actually.”

“But…”

“She… she still loves you, which is why she wants you to be happy, even if it’s not with her. Now, she’s not going to be totally okay for a while, but she will be eventually.”

Evan let out the breath he was holding. “Okay. I just, wish this didn’t happen this way. Ugh she must be really mad about having to cancel the wedding at the very last minute.”” Evan buried his face in Connor’s jacket.

“Yeah, a bit…” Connor said, but he was thinking about other things. If things really had happened another way. Maybe they could have figured this out sooner and things wouldn’t be as messy as they are now. He was thinking about a lot of ‘what ifs.’ Like, what if instead of pretending the kiss never happened, Evan had chosen to be with Connor instead of staying with Zoe. But, that didn’t happen. Connor had Evan now, and that’s all that matters.

 

“So when do you think you really fell in love with me?” Connor ended up asking after the two made their way back down to the ground.

“Oh. Well, it’s sort of hard to pinpoint, especially since I only realized this a few days ago, but… I’d have to say it was that one day I came to your house to see you fighting with Zoe and um, afterwards you took me here and told me what had happened between you two. You gave me your hoodie because I was cold and we just held each other.” Connor remembered that day, “I think that’s when I fell for you.” Evan had on a shy grin. “Um, what about you? When did you realize that you, uh, loved me?”

“I first realized that night we went camping together for the first time and we were laying down and looking at the stars, which sounds cheesy as all hell, but yeah. Um, as for when I first actually fell in love with you? Okay, this is going to sound even cheesier than before, but I think I’ve loved you from the moment we met.”

Evan looked stunned. Connor could see why. Not only did Connor have these feelings since the beginning, he also knew they were there for a really long time.

“Well, not literally the first moment we met, but when I first took you here.” Connor eyes roamed over the familiar sight of the apple orchard. “I still consider that day the best day of my life.”

When Connor looked back at Evan, he didn’t expect to see the tree-loving boy crying. But before Connor could ask if he said something wrong, Evan pulled Connor down into a kiss. “That is literally the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” Evan whispered onto Connor’s lips.

 

They kissed for a little while longer, Connor thanking his lucky stars that he’s able to just kiss Evan now, before heading back to Connor’s. Connor watched as Evan immediately went for the couch and flopped down on it dramatically.

“Things are going to be so weird now.” Evan sighed. “So many things have changed in such a short amount of time.”

“Yeah,” Connor sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch. 

“I’m gonna have to go back and face Zoe eventually. I’ll probably have to move out too.” Evan groaned, “I don’t want to have to find another place to live it’s so stressful!”

“Why don’t you just stay with me?” 

Evan lifted his head off the couch to look at his boyfriend. “We just got into a relationship, isn’t that a big step?”

“Technically, but we’ve been best friends since high school and we already know what it’s like to live together since we shared a dorm in college.” Connor pointed out.

“I guess…” Evan trailed off. “Okay, but if this has any negative effects on our new relationship, I’m finding my own place.”

“Deal.”

 

So, once Evan was brave enough, he finally showed up back at what was once his home with Zoe. They had a long and hard conversation that ended with both of them in tears, but they were sure everything would be fine between them again eventually. Evan was glad about this, since he really wouldn’t be the same without her. He took all of his stuff and moved in with Connor like they had planned.

Fortunately, this didn’t cause a negative impact on their relationship like Evan had been expecting. It was actually rather nice to wake up every day to Connor’s face on the pillow next to him. It was just like in college, but with less stress from classes and more kissing and cuddles, which was a lot better.

Evan was happy and Connor was too. Connor relished waking up and kissing Evan on his nose every morning, just because. Connor never thought he’d ever have this and then he did. Connor didn’t think he’d ever get over the fact that Evan loved him back. All in all, despite all the hopeless pining he did, Connor truly is glad that he didn’t give up.

 

He’s so glad that he never got over Evan Hansen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the pine-ing is over! What a re-leaf! I hope you ent-joyed the last part of this tree-logy. Don't fir-get me!

**Author's Note:**

> More like alternate ent-ing am I right? 
> 
> ...No? 
> 
> Oh ok...


End file.
